Adam St. John
Arthur Adam St. John, known usually as Adam St. John (b. May 23, 1966) is a Georgeland politician and lawyer. St. John has been a member of the Georgeland House of Commons, representing the East Mainland seat of Fielding since 1999. He is currently the Shadow Treasurer in the opposition Shadow Cabinet. From February to July 2007 he has been Minister for Finance in the Cabinet of Zoe Parker. A Liberal Democrat, St. John was formerly a member of the Georgeland Party and later the United Islands Liberal Party, before becoming an LDP member in 2004. Before politics Born in Romphumburg, St. John was educated at the exclusive St. Patrick's School in Lylecity, though he was not a Catholic. He was accepted to the University of Mainland in 1984, and after four years of study and the earning of a liberal arts degree, St. John was granted a scholarship to attend Oxford University. St. John attended Trinity College. At Oxford, St. John was editor of a law journal and captain of the college cricket team. In 1993, St. John left Oxford with a postgraduate degree in Civil Law. He returned to Georgeland in 1994 after a year practicing as a solicitor in London. Political career Upon his return to Georgeland, St. John joined the Georgeland Party, though both his parents were Conservatives. He believed that the Georgeland Party offered the best middle-ground options in policy. In 1996 he became the Branch President of his local branch, and continued to practice law. In 1999, St. John was elected as the state secretary of the Georgeland Party. He was elected to Parliament in 1999 for Fielding, defeating incumbent Labour MP Ted Baxter, who had held the seat for 23 years. St. John was elected at the first election in 1999, but the Labour split forced another only months later. At this seat, St. John increased his majority in Fielding. St. John argued against the merger between the GP and the Liberals, but accepted the result and became a Liberal MP. He continued to play a role as a factional leader inside the new party and became a protege of Xavier McLaren, formerly the deputy leader of the Georgeland Party. In 2002 he was appointed as McLaren's Parliamentary Private Secretary when McLaren was Finance Minister. After the 2002 election, St. John was appointed as Special Minister of State, and became Minister for Immigration after the 2005 election, though this was no longer a Cabinet post. He continued to serve in this position until February 28, 2007, when he was appointed to become Minister for Finance after Christine Hinkle, a former party and factional colleague, resigned from Cabinet. On July 5, 2007, after the LDP's election loss and Parker's resignation as leader, St. John launched a bid to become the party's next leader. In an interview on morning television, he declared he was "realistic" about his chances, but that he felt it was important he make the effort and that he was "in it to win". St. John was seen as the 'last hope' of his faction and reportedly has the backing of McLaren and other moderate and centrist factional figures. However, only a day after announcing his candidacy, St. John withdrew from the race. His decision was derided in the press and said to symbolise the chaos that was consuming the LDP over its leadership issues. St. John said that he would consider a run some time in the future and that he would like to play a "major role" in the new shadow cabinet, but did not endorse any particular leadership candidate. When Robin Sales was elected leader of the Liberal Democrats, he appointed St. John to the prominent position of Shadow Treasurer. Personal St. John met his wife Barbara in England (she is UK born), and she came to Georgeland with him in 1994. They married in 1997. Their first child, Elise, was born in 1998 - they have three others: Rachel (b. 2000), Susie (b. 2003) and Adam (b. 2005). St. John is a practicing High Anglican. He enjoys cricket and tennis, and plays the piano. Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politiciansCategory:Individuals